


A look into...

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: A one-shot about Ozai and Ursa





	A look into...

debcroft13  
That time  
That time

It was Fire Prince General Iroh’s birthday, the favorite son of Fire Lord Azulon had returned home from war the celebrate and off course see his beloved son Lu Ten.

Celebrations were always big in the Royal Palace, high ended nobles mingled around the firstborn Fire Prince all congratulating him on his birthday and his war efforts.

In the distance Fire Prince Oazi watched his brother laugh and smile as his father patted his shoulder as his mother kissed his brothers cheek, he looked to his wife fussing over Lu Ten beside him, Iroh had giving his wife the duty of looking after his beloved heir while he was away at war, after all it was not like they had children to look after yet.

Ursa and him had been married for two years now, an heir should have been born between them yet his wife had miscarried twice.

Even though their marriage had been arranged by his father to unite her Avatar Bloodline with his for the longevity of the Royal line and it had been obvious when they that each of them didn’t didn’t want to be with other. Yet they’d growing closer and it hurt him to lose two children in such bloody messes, they had kept the incidents within the family only Iroh and his father knew. His father had talked to the Fire Sages gas assured him. That Ursa and him would have children in the future, yet to see her cry in pools of blood hurt him and he had no idea how to deal with it.

Ursa held Lu Ten hand as she stood up tall, she watched the people around Iroh, the first born. Fire Prince who looked like he just wanted to be escaped his attention. She pushed Lu Ten forward so his father had an excuse to his complicating fans and family once Lu Ten got his father’s attention Iroh made his excuses and escape and smiled toward them.

Ursa had been married to Oazi for two years now, she’d taken her time adjust to royal life, she never wanted to be with Oazi but he was a decent husband to her she wanted for nothing. He brought Turtle-Ducks for her when she said the pound was bare without animals such as them, he took her to fire festivals and brought her 4 masks after she proclaimed her love of them, he took her to Ember Island every year so enjoy plays from his royal balcony.

Yes he was good to her in many ways but in other ways he was emotionally distant yet he enjoyed physically making love to her, he was cold and cruel at times too. He had been making her cry so often in private by telling her how useless her body was for miscarried and how she couldn’t even perform a duty she’d been married to him for.

He always apologised after he yelled at her yet it didn’t make her feel better about the two incidents, she wanted him comfort her yet he didn’t want to gave her that. She didn’t know why but the two miscarriage had pushed him away a little, he still kissed her when she begged him and hugged her when they slept but it wasn’t as much as before.

Her only comfort was he didn’t cheat on her, as a Prince for him to bed a woman other then his wife would be scandalous. Yet she heard what the court said though behind Oazi’s back about her, she pretended not to hear but they said:

‘Two years and no heir how unusual for a royal princess.‘

‘I bet she’s baron, the Prince should of not been married to her.’

Ursa took Oazi’s hand in fear of him hating her more, yet no one dared say that to him as he would take it badly and everyone feared his tempter. Oazi noted how Ursa held his hand as he drank wine but noticed how Iroh was coming toward them with Lu Ten in toe, Oazi put his arm around his wife arms to show their united bound.

“ Ah, if it isn’t my favourite couple. Ursa thank you as usually for looking after Lu Ten.” Iroh exclaimed friendly

Ursa put her hand together with a respectful bow toward her brother in law.

“ I am honoured to do so, brother Iroh.” Ursa replied kindly

He smiled as he took his sister shoulder and hugged her for a brief moment, but then turned to his brother.

“Some of my lieutenants would like to talk to you about some tactics they could use in the war brother, I’ll send them your way. “ Iroh explained softly

He walked off into the the a mass of people with his son in toe as 3 men eventually walked over. Ursa knew she would be ignored by Oazi and the generals, every time someone asked something about her Oazi would answer, she knew she would just have to stand and look pretty.

Oazi told the lie they all told of her, she was in this lie in the past a powerful Firebender from a highly influential Fire Nation family and that how she had been promised to Oazi.

After all Azulon and Oazi wanted it hidden she was Avatar Roku’s granddaughter and she had been a mere commoner before marriage.

The talk bored her and she was hungry, she knew could leave Oazi’s side for food, she knew he was too absorbed to notice her leave so she walked toward a food table uninterrupted. The Fire Princess walked gracefully and noticed a man near the table eyeing her from a distance, she huffed as she could smell drink off him from a distances away. 

He obviously been drinking too much, she pointed to the chief what meat she would like and he cut it for her, she smelt the man’s approach before she eyed him up with hate. Judging by his clothing he was an old nobleman, Ursa took her food as he followed, Ursa paused in her steps turned annoyed as he looked her up and down he got close to her ear.

“ I’ve seen how the Prince has ignored you all night, it must be hard for you begin marriage to a man like that. “ he began slurry

Ursa was still near the food table as he said this, if looked like to other nothing was going on.

“ I bet he wouldn’t even notice if you slipped out and we got to know each other, if you know what I mean. “ he suggested intoxicated

She got angry, even if Oazi was cold and cruel, she knew well that to even suggesting a betrayal of their wedding vows was a crime. That man got closer and tried to grab her and she pushed him into the food table. It made everyone stare, food and wine were all over the noble. The party went silent as everyone knew for the Princess to lash out something had happened., Oazi noticed the incident and began walking over, the man stood up in anger and filled with drunk rage the man cane to her with a hand raised in anger

“ You baron bitch look what you did to me. “ he yelled back with a slurred tone

Oazi walked forward now as his wife’s honour was insulted, Ursa stood defenceless as the man went to slap her, Oazi took the on coming hand and threw the man. Oazi took Ursa and kissed her cheek sweetly and protectively and looked to. The drunk noble furious

“ What did you say to my wife? “ Oazi demanded furiously

The man laughed drunk.

“ A baron bitch, everyone knows that’s the truth of why you two don’t have children. “

Oazi grew even angrier at the man’s words towards his wife he’d insulted his wife and the was only one way to defend her honor. After all no one could insult a member of the royal family without repercussion.

“Angi Kai. “ Oazi demanded clearly

The man laughed at the challenge and pointed to Ursa.

“Why isn’t your wife challaning me, isn’t she a powerful Fire Bending Princess “ the man mocked

Oazi grabbed the man in fury.

“ My wife is a kind and gentle woman who would not waste her talent in a violent pathetic man like you.” Oazi explained in anger

He threw the man down again, it wasn’t all a lie but he had to hide Ursa was a none bending woman.

“ Take him to the challenge chamber already, if he can’t fire bend gave him a weapon. “ Oazi commanded to the guards

The guards picked him up and dragged him as Oazi kissed Ursa’s hand again.

“ I know you hate violence but you must watched me defend your honour.”

People were leaving for the challenge to watch the Fire Prince’s fight, Iroh came over as Oazi took his brother’s shoulder.

“ Make sure she doesn’t scream in terror. “ he whispered strongly

Oazi went to get ready for the challenge and Ursa turned to Iroh tearfully.

“ I’m so sorry, I thought that man was going to hurt me.. I ruined your party. “ Ursa tearful called out

Iroh shakes his head as he lead Ursa to the challenge arena.

“ Its fine, it not your fault Ursa, Oazi has to defend your honor though. “ Iroh replied kindly

Iroh stood beside her front and center as did Lu Ten. Before them was a long platform Oazi stood one side as the man who had dishonoured Ursa stood shaken with sobering fear with a sword in hand.

The Angi Kai began and the man tried to cut Oazi clumsily, Oazi knew the match would be easy and he saw his father watching.

People laughed at the man’s feeble attempts to hurt Oazi and Oazi dodge it all.

“ Oazi stop playing and finish that fool. “ his father commanded agitated

“ As you command father. “ he replied wickedly

Oazi fire erupted a bright flash hit the crowd and Iroh covered Ursa mouth as Oazi stuck the man with his intense fire. The man would live but barely. Oazi had taken half the fools skin with fire. The people cheered as Iroh whispered what she had to do now and that she to go to her husband. She gently took his hand, she had never seen him take glee in someone’s stuffing before, he reached his arms around her as she gave him a kiss. They weren’t the type for public displays of affection but her kiss was supposed to be a thank you for defending her honor and restoring it.

People left to finish the party whispering how loving they were a perfect couple, Ursa faintly rested her head in Oazi chest as. Guards took the man who Oazi had defeated and Oazi gave them a look to lock him up. They were alone and Ursa lips drifted across his as she hugged him close as she looked white as a sheet after seeing her husband badly burn a man. Oazi noticed her faint look and decided to comfort her in that moment.

He kissed her back and took her hand, Ursa understood that he had defended her but she hated violent scenes.

“ Let’s go back to our room, My love. I tire of the party and I hate having others looking at you like that. “

Ursa understood how possessive he was, it wasn’t his best quality but after that man tried to force himself on her she needed him to want her and she knew tonight he would show her the love he hid.

Oazi told the Guards he wouldn’t return to the party, Oazi wanted to prove something tonight. He stop these rumours his wife was a baron princess, after all she’d been pregnant before even if she’d lost them. He’d get her pregnant soon and hopefully she carry full time soon. He and Ursa could have a baby and the best way to do that was to keep trying to get it to happen full term.


End file.
